candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2016
07:54 Yes. 07:54 *if one of them cleared 07:56 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2442_(SCCS)_Notes.png and this for 22 moves? 07:59 VH 07:59 18? 07:59 But there are jellies under icings. 08:01 IH 08:03 Oh, 18 is Okay. 08:23 o/ You are in dead caht. 08:23 chat* 08:39 Yes I see 08:39 may 08:39 It may also be dead tonight. 08:39 He has 08:39 He actively blocked trolls last night 08:40 I hope not dead. 08:40 I was witnessing it 08:40 Like how many trolls so far? 08:40 Also look after Sophnil 08:40 One 08:40 Rest I have beaten myself 08:40 Okay 08:40 We talked last night with him and he seems decent 08:41 But yet another bad start what comes to avatars 08:41 Oh, I hope he can actively block the trolls this time. 08:41 This time? 08:41 today :P 08:41 I mean, this day. 08:41 But what do you mean with this time 08:41 Was there something wrong yesterday 08:41 nope 08:42 Why this day 08:42 If ever he comes to chat, and he can continue his job as chatmod 08:42 He has to learn to be fast 08:42 yes, chatmod needs alertness. 08:43 Flockky, guess my physics, chemistry, biology's exam results? 08:43 I am pretty fast in blocking, because I recognize what kind of troll is coming 08:43 50 08:43 ? 08:43 In what? 08:43 Previou was those cuss bombers 08:43 physics 08:43 chem = 25? 08:43 Felix gave him 6 month ban 08:43 full mark is 100 08:43 biology = 38? 08:43 Maybe, you might got low 08:44 Physics is right, 08:44 I don't remember mine 08:44 because the exam was insanely hard 08:44 *might be 08:44 But it was like B or something 08:44 Not hard except physics. 08:44 My ranks in school were descent level 08:44 nonono, I don't expecting an A, 08:44 I felt Biology is harder IMO 08:45 One of my teachers were cruel 08:45 Biology is just revising 08:45 How cruel? 08:45 Physics is harder for me. 08:45 Agree. 08:45 I did my best with German project and I still got low rank from her 08:45 It was in geography lesson 08:45 BUt my maths is good, having 86. (Don't jealous) 08:45 (clap) 08:46 I have marks like this on my maths too 08:46 I'm not 08:46 Then I don't know why my physics is bad. 08:46 I even got 70 below on maths once 08:46 @Mega, did you did something wrong to that teachers? 08:46 Biology needs a good memorization 08:46 So I got a good marks in that 08:46 That's why I found it hard 08:47 For physics just understand their concept and I have no problem with it 08:47 lol I'm opposite 08:47 Mmm, totally opposite. 08:47 Understanding concept is my weakness and memorization is my strength 08:48 "Understanding concept is my weakness and memorization is my strength", same with me. 08:48 sometimes I'm even speechless what to do on physics exam. 08:48 *most of the time 08:48 You can't just memorize them 08:48 You should understand it as well 08:49 Yes 08:49 But I prefer more of memorization 08:49 Memorise is the main thing of getting high marks, understanding is the second. 08:49 In Hong Kong 08:49 If you memorize everything then forgot something in the exam, some wording will be missing in your sentence and you will got wrong 08:49 of course, understanding is still there, Rose. 08:50 It's kinda you do not understand the statement if you just completely memorize without some additional understandings toward the statement 08:51 I used to memorize this way too, and this happened to me 08:51 So summed all the points, memorise is the main thing. 08:53 especially if the words you memorised is unfamiliar to you 08:54 if you spelling wrongly you also don't get marks 08:54 *spelled 08:55 But some teachers are kind will also giving marks to you XD 08:55 Oh really? Sometimes close to wrong spelling accepted for some teachers, sometimes not 08:55 yeah :P 08:55 Especially those youngers, olders won't -_- 08:55 unfair :. 08:55 :/ 08:56 Why unfair> 08:56 ? 08:57 What are you thinking of the new games released 08:57 What new games? 08:57 This weekend's hottest games 08:57 What? 08:57 Mario &Sonic at the Rio Olympic Games 08:57 Mighty no 9 08:57 Redungeon 08:58 These are games i've been following 08:58 By the way, do you know that 'Cities Skylines'? 08:58 Unfortunately I did numerous number of mistakes on Physics, and thanks to that, it prevents me from getting grade A 08:59 Same goes with Chemistry 08:59 Always Phy Heyy Asew. 04:23 Let's see how easily I can manage two chats. What could go wrong? 04:27 BTW I'm buffing every level in Delightful Docks :) 04:31 I think I made 1777 nearly impossible... 05:09 I hope the last word doesn't mean the purpose of this guy's arrival 05:09 Same.. 05:10 Hello! Today I will show you this awesome TETRIS BATTLE cheat! Just follow the rules, it's easy ;-) First open Tetris Battle. 05:10 Then go to Tetris Battle generator: http://ch3at.com/tetrisbattle Entry your Facebook ID and the amount of couns you want! Activate the cheat, refresh TETRIS BATTLE and enjoy! 05:10 I guess this is okay 05:10 No thank you. 05:10 Well that was pretty unique 05:10 Let's make one exception 05:11 ? 05:11 Cheats which doesn't include Facebook are allowed 05:11 Cheats you can do with game consoles 05:11 This one does include Facebook... -_- 05:11 But to just tell you 05:12 We don't accept cheaters, but game consoles are exception 05:12 You don't use real money to perform cheats 05:12 I once performed aa glitch in Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games 05:13 The competition time was coming 05:13 And one pughead gone to talk a guy, which meant crappy game 05:13 I quick saved the game to avoid the game 05:14 When I returned, it was competition time 05:14 I call this "Event skip" glitch 05:14 Well, I talk about more familiar game nw 05:15 What could it be? 2016 06 24